songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
ESCJessicaUK
ESCJessicaUK (Jessica) is a user from England. She currently hosts Imagine Song Contest. Jessica has been making YouTube videos since 2008, however she decided to create a different account in 2011 for her Eurovision videos. Personal Life *'Birth name': Jessica R. Weaver *'Born':' '''June 29th, 1994 (19 years old) *'Residence': London, file:United_Kingdom.png United Kingdom *'Origin': Lincolnshire & London, file:United_Kingdom.png United Kingdom *'Interests': Jedward, Eurovision, contests, graphics, movie editing, gaming, music, flags, countries, languages. 'Eurovision' Here you'll find Jessica's opinions on each Eurovision Song Contest in more detail. *ESCJessicaUK on the Eurovision Song Contest 2013 ESCJessicaUK's Song Contest Victories Jessica has been taking part in online contests since 2011. Throughout that time, she has won 12 times. Astounding Song Contest '''Host: Hongarius' Jessica debuted in the first edition of Astounding Song Contest. This contest is slightly different to other contests because the host randomly chooses a country on your behalf. 1 Special edition. Each user is given a pot and the user must choose which country they want from that particular pot. Euro-Asian Song Contest Host: selvinreyes Jessica debuted in the third edition of Euro-Asian Song Contest. In this contest, you choose which country you want to represent and you must invent a station name for your chosen country. Fabulous Song Contest Host: jologes Jessica debuted in the 12th edition of Fabulous Song Contest. Her first entry in the contest was "Haru Haru" by BIGBANG. She came 17th place with 43 points. Pink WD = Withdrew from contest as I was unable to vote. 1 Jackpot Edition. Country is chosen for you on your behalf. GalaxyVision Song Contest Host: MightyHawks123 Jessica debuted in the first edition of GalaxyVision Song Contest. 1 As Jessica won the previous edition of GVSC, she was able to send 2 songs for the next edition. Globalvision Song Contest Host: GVSongContest Jessica debuted in the 17th edition of Globalvision Song Contest. Glorious Song Contest Host: EurovisionJess Jessica debuted in the first edition of Glorious Song Contest. 1 Special edition. Country was chosen for users by the host. 2 Special edition. All participating songs are from Melodifestivalen. DQ Disqualified for not voting on time. The Great World Song Festival Host: LuigiDan96 Jessica debuted in the second edition of The Great World Song Festival. Imagine Song Contest Host: ESCJessicaUK Jessica is the host of Imagine Song Contest. 1 Special Edition. Host chooses country for user through random draw. 2 Entry chosen through national selection. Legendary Song Contest Host: garameaning Jessica debuted in the second edition of Legendary Song Contest. 1 Special Edition. States from the USA. Magical Music Contest Host: xESCFR3AKx Jessica debuted in the 5th edition of Magical Music Contest. She represented with the song "Young" by Tulisa. She finished in 9th place with 63 points. 1 Special Edition. The host of the contest randomly chose a country for each participant. North Vision Song Contest See also: Azerbaijan in the North Vision Song Contest Host: Lynxes21 Jessica debuted in the third edition of North Vision Song Contest. Kid's North Vision Host: TheLegodan89 Jessica debuted in the first edition of Kid's North Vision. Rralz Song Contest Host: RRALZ SONG Jessica debuted in the first edition of Rralz Song Contest. She represented with the song "Not Just A Fan" by Josh. She came 1st place with 122 points and also won the jury award. Tubevision Contest Host: DimitrisLoveIvi Jessica debuted in the 12th edition of Tubevision Contest. Her first ever entry was "Desi Girl" by Dostana. She failed to qualify to the final. 1 Special edition; songs had to be in the native language of the chosen country. The Voice Song Contest Host: MrGiorgos2012 Jessica debuted in the first edition of The Voice Song Contest. She became a member of the TVSC jury in the third edition. Your Eurovision Host: mopje18 Jessica debuted in the first edition of Your Eurovision. BREAK Valium Sounds Contest Host: ValiumSounds Jessica debuted in the first edition of Valium Sounds Contest. You are given a country and you will have the chosen country for at least 10 editions. 1 Special edition. Host gives each country a different category and you must select an artist related to the category. Brazil was given teenagers. UNKNOWN MyVision Song Contest Host: Eurovisionboy777 Jessica debuted in the first ever edition of MyVision Song Contest. She represented the with the song "Song 2" by Blur. However, she only managed to come 17th. UNKNOWN Star Music Contest Host: smileybuddy4 Jessica debuted in the first edition of Star Music Contest. CLOSED Classic Worldwide Song Contest Host: shovkovskyi Jessica debuted in the first edition of Classic Worldwide Song Contest. In this contest, you can only send songs for one country. Every 10 editions, you can change your country. Contest closed. Host created a new contest called Theme Music Contest. CLOSED Cool Song Contest Host: HarrietC123 Jessica debuted in the third edition of Cool Song Contest. Contest closed. Host created a new contest called with XxMariapink called SuperSounds Song Contest. CLOSED Diamonds Song Contest Host: EuroChartOfficial Jessica debuted in the first edition of Diamonds Song Contest. 1 Host closed the contest before the 6th edition could start. CLOSED European Music Bash Host: Lynxes21 Jessica debuted in the 3rd edition of European Music Bash. She represented the with the song "Behind Closed Doors" by Peter Andre. She only managed to come 12th place. 1 The 7th edition was a Special Edition. Only Eurovision songs were allowed. Contest closed. Host created a new contest called WorldMusicBash. CLOSED Everybody's Song Contest Host: Playboymain1 Jessica debuted in the first edition of Everybody's Song Contest. Contest now closed. CLOSED Heart Song Contest Host: MisterEuropean92 Jessica debuted in the first edition of Heart Song Contest. She has sent 2 entries in every edition. Blue WC = Wild Card chosen by the jury. Green BW = Battle winner chosen by other users. 1= Special edition (Send a song for a region). Contest now closed. CLOSED Lovely World Song Contest Host: NetherlandsEsc Jessica debuted in the first edition of Lovely World Song Contest. She won the 4th edition of LWSC which was a special edition where you could only send winning Eurovision songs. She sent 's winning entry "Molitva". Green AQ= Automatic qualifier. 1= Special edition (Songs had to be in native language). Contest now closed. CLOSED Mad Song Contest Host: TheDimitrisMp Jessica debuted in the first edition of Mad Song Contest. CLOSED OK Song Contest Host: lazarkoo Jessica debuted in the 4th edition of OK Song Contest. She won the 7th edition of the contest representing the with the song "|Numb" by Linkin Park. She received 114 points. Contest is now closed. CLOSED SuperSounds Song Contest Host: XxMariapink & HarrietC123 Jessica debuted in the first edition of SuperSounds Song Contest. 1 Special edition. Eurovision songs. Contest now closed (hacked). CLOSED Theme Music Contest Host: shovkovskyi Jessica debuted in the first edition of Theme Music Contest. Contest is now closed. CLOSED Widevision Song Contest Host: HopingAngels Jessica debuted in the first edition of Widevision Song Contest. Her first entry was "Chapoteo" by Marquess. She finished in 7th place with 135 points. 1 Special Edition; country was chosen randomly by the host. CLOSED YourVision SongContest Host: LoveUnlimited10 & ESCTurkeyFan67 Jessica will debut in the third edition of YourVision SongContest. 1 Special edition; 2012 Eurovision Songs. CLOSED YouVision Song Contest Host: EurovisionJess Jessica debuted in the first edition of YouVision Song Contest. 1Contest was closed before the results for the 8th edition were revealed. Contest closed. Host created a new contest called Glorious Song Contest. Category:Users Category:British users Category:Contest hosts